fictionwriterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Speeds
Part 1: Recap... Well, this is just freakin' '''great'! I don't listen to Sonic for liek one time! 'Stay here' he said. I was just wanting to see the Egghead get beat up again, I should have stayed, but NOOOOO! Me and my stupidness just had to keep goin'. I jump in the line of fire and BAM! Guess what, Ash, you got super sonic speed, not only that, but you can't control it, how's that little COOKIE?! Get a grip girl. You can fix this! But first... I'm going to need Son-!'' Ashley's thought was stopped after running *smack* face first into another wall... "ic..." Chapter One: Sound Barriers, and Zone Travel... “Hi, Mrs. Reykings.” “A-Ashley?” she muttered. Ashley kept her feet off the ground, using the ledge above the door to keep her steady. Her legs were a blur of her black pants, ad shoes. “Hi, I can’t hold my phone, and run at super speeds, could you dial to my house, please?” “Uh-yes,” the principal said, “A-Are you?” “Long story short, ma’am. I got in the way of Eggman’s zapper, and now I’ve got Sonic’s speed, the pres talked to you, right?” “Yes, he did… I’ll put this on speaker phone,” Mrs. Reykings said, putting the phone down, and the speaker started to ring. “Shut up, TAILS! Um… Anderson residence.” “Amy! Get Sonic on the phone, now!” “Ashley? Is everything-?” “Just do it!” Ashley shouted, “Oh man, my arms are getting tired…” “He’s out on a run, but Tails can patch you through to his-oh never mind, I’ll just do it.” “Thank you!” A tone started to play, “Come on, Sonic…” “Your hedgehog friend is quite the adventurer I see.” “Yes ma’am, he’s really a great guy, and I think I’m going to need his help today, if he’s okay with it, do you think he could come up here, and help me try to control this?” Ashley asked. “Um… Maybe you should go to Washington, and tell the president, Ashley, I’m sure they have-.” “I can’t miss anymore school though,” Ashley muttered. “You’ve already caught up on what you missed, and all that work you got A’s on, I think you’ll be okay.” Ashley sighed, “You’re right, but I’d like him to come up here anyway, to help me to D.C.” “Hello?” “SONIC!” “Yow! Ashley, what’s wrong?!” Sonic gasped. “Sonic, get up to my school! You were right I have your spEED!” Ashley screamed, dropping, and running head-on straight into the brick wall, “Ugh…” “That doesn’t sound too good.” Mrs. Reyking blinked, “That was certainly fast.” “Thanks,” Sonic said, walking over to Ashley, “I told ‘ya so.” “Yadda-yadda,” she muttered, looking up at him. “Man, we seriously need to get my attitude out of you, this just isn’t good,” Sonic said, helping her up. “Yeah, well at least m-.” Her legs shot forward at the thought, she dodged the front desk, and looked back as papers went flying, “Oh man-spoke to-,” she looked back to her front, only to see her home room coming up, “-FAST!” She crashed through the door, nearly taking it off the hinges, and hit the side wall, before flying back, “Oh… W-Why me?...” Mrs. Seglem leaned over her desk, “My g-Ashley?” Her classmates started to swarm. “’xcuse me, comin’ through. Blue hedgehog with a crisis.” “OMG! It’s Sonic!” “Can I have your autograph?!” “Show us some moves.” Ashley groaned, "Oh brother..." “Whoa-whoa-whoa, first, I’m sure your teacher would like for you to get in your seats,” Sonic said. They jumped into their seats. “Two, Ashley here got zapped by one of Eggman’s lasers, so we got to get to D.C. to see what we can do.” He helped Ashley up. “Let’s see if we can control that speed, shall we, side-kick?” “Don’t patronize me,” Ashley hissed. “You tell her, Sonic!” Zack cheered. “Traitor,” Ashley muttered. “I promise to come back some time, and we can all have a party, how’s that sound?” Sonic asked. The class cheered. “Sorry, Mrs. Seglem,” Ashley sighed. “Get better, Ashley,” Mrs.Seglem said, smiling. “Yes ma’-AM!” She took off again, but at least Sonic was guiding her this time. “When I get my feet straight Eggman is going to die!” Sonic smiled back at her, “Enjoy this, Ashley, you’re the fastest human alive now!” “Oh… Sonic, lets stop at the house, I need to get my sun glasses to help against the wind.” “You got it!” “Whoa!” Ashley gasped, as the shot into the house, up to her room, she grabbed her sunglasses, strapped them around her head, and they shot back out, “This is brilliant, another glorious adventure.” Sonic laughed, and they broke the sound barrier. Sub Chapter One: Bad News “Mr. President, I believe Sonic is on his way here with company,” Agent Cornello said. “Sorry to intrude like this, but we’re already here,” Sonic said. Ashley panted, “Whoo-tired-wind-fast-can’t go-further…” “Um… Is miss Ashley feeling alright?” President Gorgon asked. Sonic smiled uncomfortably, “Well… You see, this weekend we were trying to rescue a friend from Eggman, and it went south, she got zapped with a ray pointed at me, and now she has my sp-.“ Ashley slapped a hand over his mouth, “Don’t say it!” “Speed?” President Gorgon asked. Sonic clenched his eyes shut, hearing Ashley run straight into another wall, “Mr. President, do you have a super treadmill?” ---- “Why do I feel like a guinea pig?” Ashley growled. “I told you not to dive in when I’m in trouble,” Sonic chuckled “Miss Ashley, correct?” a woman in a lab coat asked. “Who’s askin’?” Ashley muttered. She smiled, “My name is Doctor Quintin, I’m going to be conducting tests, and try to at least allow you to have control of those feet.” “Thanks Doc, that’d be great, what do you want me to do first?” Ashley asked. “Run at full speed,” she said. “Hold it, Doc. If she’s as fast as me, she might break the treadmill,” Sonic said. “Don’t worry, Sonic. We were prepared for that, if that does happen, she’ll run straight into that wheel which was recently designed for ultimate speeds, go ahead Ashley,” Doctor Quintin nodded. Ashley burst into full speed, running as fast as she could. “450 and climbing!” Doctor Quintin gasped. “Doc Quintin, could you stop for a moment, I need to inform Ashley of something.” “Heh-hey, York,” Sonic greeted. “Good to see you, Sonic.” “Whoa, York, what’s with the long face?” Ashley asked. ---- York walked over to her, “Ashley, your mother was doing business over in Africa, correct?” Ashley shrugged, “I knew she was out of country on business, and hasn’t called, although I haven’t really thought of it lately. Time flies when your best friend is Sonic.” They high-fived. “Ashley, the country your mother was in… I can’t tell you which one. But civil war has broken out, and your mother is missing.” Ashley froze, and her feet gradually came to a stop. Sonic looked at her, “Are you okay, A-?” he spun, as wind gusted past, and Ashley vanished, “Whoa, now I know how it feels, I’ll go get her, York.” Ashley ran faster, “All I want to do is run… but why? Because I have half of Sonic’s personality… I sure hope I don’t have his romance… that’s just creepy to think about…” “Ashley!” Sub Chapter Two: Zone? Ashley ran faster, dodging building shooting by as she shot through another city, when instead of running into something, she ran into some''one'', and fell through a golden ring, before realizing she was falling in air. Ashley shouted, covering her eyes seeing land coming up too fast, “No! Dang, where’s Tails when you’re falling to your death?!” “Easy,” A voice said, just as hands plucked her from her death. Ashley looked up, “Knuckles!” He blinked, “Do I know you?” He slowly landed. “Of course, silly, it’s me, Ashley, I’ve been looking for you since you left the hospital, but you really know how to hide, huh?” Ashley asked. “Er… I think you have the wrong Echidna.” “What? Knuckles, come on, how could you forget how we saved my idiot-for-a-brother Richard?” Ashley asked. “Knuckles, hey, who’s your human friend?” a pink Echidna came out and asked. “I’ve no idea.” “Come one, Knuckles, I’m Ashley.” Knuckles blinked. “You really don’t remember do you?” Knuckles shook his head. “Wait a second… where are we?” Ashley asked. “Angel Island, Mobius,” the pink Echidna said. Ashley froze, “You mena we’re not in America? On Earth?” Ashley asked. “Nope.” Ashley froze, “Uh-oh… SONIC!” ---- “Gee… where’d she go?” Sonic muttered, “She was just here. Hm…” ---- “Whoa! WHOA! Slow down, kid!” Ashley ran around in a circle, faster and faster, “Gotta get home! Gotta get home! GOTTA GET HOME!” “She’s as fast as Sonic…” Julie-Su whispered. “I’ll bet, but she’s a human, how’d it happen?” Knuckles asked. “Beats me, but I really think we need to calm her down.” “You’re right, I’ll go find Sonic,” Knuckles said. “Calm down, Ashley, you’re okay!” Ashley ordered herself, she stopped running. Ashley sank to her knees, “Just calm down, Ashley.” “That’s right, take it easy.” Julie-Su put a hand on her shoulder, “You’re going to be okay.” “I know. I know, it was just a panic attack, I think I’m okay now.” “Good, you said your name is Ashley, right?” Julie-Su asked. “Yeah.” “Do you know where you’re from?” “Earth, come to think of it, it’s possible that in running fast, and breaking the sound barrier directly beside a space-time rift, I could have accidentally broke into a different dimension,” Ashley said, “Theoretically.” “And how do you know all this?” Julie-Su asked. Ashley shrugged, “I got no clue, I kinda just do.” “Hm… How’d you get so fast?” Ashley looked at her, “You probably wouldn’t believe me, but I jumped in front of one of Eggman’s beams, trying to save Sonic, and it just-happened.” “Well don’t worry, we’ll help you get home, come on, I know someone we can talk to,” Julie-Su said. “What about Knuckles?” Ashley asked. “He’ll know where to find us, come on.” Ashley ran after Julie-Su, following her, “This place is beautiful.” “Angel Island is our home, it’s held in the air by the power of the master emerald that is protected by the Guardians.” “You mean we’re in the air?” Ashley asked. Julie-Su nodded, “Locke!” Ashley followed Julie-Su into the cave, and stopped. “Stay here, I’ll be right back,” Julie-Su said, before walking away. Ashley tapped her foot, “Oh… I can’t wait to have patience again.” Come… come… come here… Ashley stopped, she looked towards the opening going deeper in. We’ve wait, we’ve waited for you… “Hey, is someone in there?” Ashley asked. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this…” She slowly walked in, steps led up to a huge green emerald. “Whoa…” Ashley started towards it, up the steps, then looked at it, she didn’t see her reflection in it, but she felt a tugging within her to touch it… She slowly lifted her hand, What am I do?... I don’t even know what this thing is… It could be dangerous. “What are you doing?!” Ashley gasped turning around, and saw an elder echidna looking at her. “I was just-.” Something placed her hand against the surface. “Ahhh!” Ashley screamed, as icy-burning pain traveled into her hand like frost bite, and she grabbed her wrist with her opposite hand, “No!” In a flash she saw a black hedgehog, with red eyes. In another beam of light she saw a girl fall. Ashley heard a screaming voice, when she saw another black hedgehog, but smaller, and instead of red with gold rings, it had a silver trim, with sapphire eye, and blue ring. It reached out, screaming a silent cry, mouthing the words ‘No brother!’ In the real world the unknown, elder echidna rushed up the steps, and pulled her hand off the emerald. Ashley gripped her hand, shouting, it hurt. “Are you okay?!” Ashley managed to stand, but lost her footing on the stairs, and tumbled down, green tears drizzled down her cheeks, “Wh-what’s happening to m-me?!” The echidna walked down, “Let me see your hand.” Ashley held her hand out to him, still clenching her eyes shut with the horrible pain. Julie-Su ran in, “Locke! What happened?!” “The girl touched the master emerald, and the strangest reaction I’ve seen yet occurred,” Locke said. “Strangest?” Ashley grunted, “Reaction? What are you talkin’ about, mister?” She cracked her eyes open. “You shouldn’t have touched the master emerald. If I hadn’t been here to pull you away from it, something much worse could have happened… Julie-Su, take her outside, I’ll be there momentarily.” Ashley stood, looking at her hand… the scar wasn’t natural though… it look like it was place there on purpose. She sat down, staring at it. “Stay here, Ashley, I’m going to go find Knuckles.” “Okay.” “I mean it this time,” Julie-Su growled. Ashley nodded, “I know…” “Hm…” Julie-Su murmured, before leaving. Ashley waited, and looked at the sky, “I can’t believe this… it-it has to all just be a bad dream…” She buried her head in her hands, starting to tear with frustration. “If it has to be, then it is.” Ashley looked up, and gasped. “Do not be afraid, I mean you no harm,” the albino echidna said. “Who are you?” Ashley asked, wiping her tears on her sleeve. He didn’t answer, as her knelt down, “May I see your hand?” “Um…” Ashley held it out. “Finitivus!” Ashley gasped, as Locke came running out full-speed. “Don’t you touch that girl!” “Hm… So you have seen it too,” he chuckled. Ashley didn’t have time to react, as mist was sprayed, and her world went black. Chapter Two: Knuckles vs. Sonic-Clash of the Titans! |